


Indulgence

by crackinois



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackinois/pseuds/crackinois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is filled with aroused anticipation.  When desire hits its breaking point, Maura just can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a “Text from Last Night” set to a Rizzoli & Isles screen shot on Tumblr. The TFLN is the last line of the story; I won’t spoil it for you.

Indulgence

Sometimes Jane indulged her. Well, if Maura put her mind to it…most of the time Jane indulged her. She let a sly smile cross her lips as she curled her fingers tighter into her lover’s hips as they writhed to the music. But, some indulgences required a little more convincing…a little more panache. Oh, who was she kidding? Some indulgences required flat out a little more pouting. Maura moved in closer, kissing Jane’s neck as she ground against the tall brunette in time to the beat of the song. She had Jane…what was it Frost had called it? Oh yes, whipped.

And so on this Friday night she had convinced Jane to don a particularly stunning…and short…black halter dress she had bought for her, heels that made her statuesque figure even more beguiling, and her hair straightened silky smooth and twisted up in a classic chignon. _Arm candy._ She believed that was the colloquial term for her intentions that evening.

For her part Maura had selected a simple pair of ankle length black skinny pants, red pumps to match her red silk camisole and a black leather jacket. The devil was in the details. Red. Raw. Passion.

Oh it had taken convincing, pleading and a good amount of pouting; but, Jane acquiesced in the end. She let Maura style her hair, slip her into that sheath of a dress; Maura even dropped to her knees on the floor in her bedroom and slid those spiked stilettos on each of Jane’s feet herself.

_I must really love you to let you play Barbie with me_ , Jane had said. 

Maura had simply looked up with a smirk. Deep down, under the façade of protest, she knew Jane liked it. Liked feeling and looking feminine when it was the appropriate time and place. Liked how Maura responded when she dressed up like this. Loved what she knew was in store for her at the end of the night.

Off to dinner they had gone where Maura had strutted, shoulders squared and chin held high, into the fancy restaurant with the name Jane purposefully mispronounced just to get a rise out of her, hand in hand. She knew without a doubt the brunette on her arm was the most gorgeous sight in the entire establishment. She knew, because every patron’s head turned to track them as they passed. Maura was already aroused and the night was young.

And there they were, in the middle of the dance floor of Merch, with its shining lights and pulsing music and a whole new set of eyes watching them…envying her. Maura laughed into Jane’s neck, kissing it again, giving the flushed skin a small nip as she did so. Envying her, because not only had she put Jane in that dress tonight, she was going to get to take it off of her too. That moment couldn’t come soon enough.

The music slowed and Jane’s hand guided Maura’s chin away from her neck so she could lean down and kiss her, crushing their lips together and filling Maura’s mouth with her tongue, tasting her, claiming her for all to see.

“You know,” Jane began, her lips hovering just in front of Maura’s. She let her tongue slip out, slide across her own upper lip before she smiled, “I hate dancing.”

Maura cocked her head with a wicked smile as one hand moved from Jane’s hip, over her abdomen to stop just below her breast, “And I thought you were enjoying yourself.”

Jane kissed her again, “I may hate dancing…but I love the feeling of you…dancing against me.”

Maura let her hand travel higher until it cupped the bottom swell of Jane’s breast, she squeezed, “I think you should accompany me to the ladies’ room.”  
**  
**

They spilled through the door, hands battling for position. Jane had the height advantage but was unsteady in the unfamiliar heels. Maura spun her and pinned her to the wall, easing her body flush against Jane she could feel the chest beneath her rise and fall with each ragged breath. She let her tongue burn a trail up Jane’s neck to just under her ear and then kissed the end point, sucking lightly on the skin as it vibrated with a deep moan before kissing down the entire length of flesh her tongue had just traveled.

Jane’s grip on her back tightened, Maura could feel the intensity even through the protective layer of leather.

“We…” Jane bit her lip as Maura’s hands cupped each breast, her thumb rolling her nipples and teasing them erect. “We…need to go home.”

Maura groaned, looking up, hazel eyes nearly black with lust, “I can’t wait that long.”

The bathroom door swung open and they both tensed. Jane watched the woman try to contain her giggle as she made her way to a stall.

“Come on,” Jane wrenched herself out of Maura’s embrace and grabbed her hand, hauling her out of the bathroom and into the dimly lit and empty hallway. The movement made her even more painfully aware of the ache Maura had ignited and the noticeably slick feeling between her legs.

With the element of surprise in her favor she yanked Maura in front of her and let her body trap the smaller woman against the wall. Her finger traced the edge of Maura’s jaw, down her neck and then over the collar of the leather jacket. Her eyes never left the heaving bulge of Maura’s cleavage as she hooked one finger in the camisole and pulled it down low enough to bury her tongue and mouth in the shivering dip between ample breasts.

“Jane…” Maura’s plea was breathy and desperate.

Their eyes met again, “So, Maura. You put me in this dress. Here you are…in far too many layers that I’ve just been dying to rip off you all night. And we have quite a conundrum because we’re too far from home and you…” Jane leaned in licking and nipping at Maura’s earlobe, “…you, need to be fucked.”

Maura fought back from Jane’s assault and whipped her head towards the alleyway exit at the end of the hall. Her eyes flashed from the door and back to Jane with a devious grin.  
**  
**

The spring night air was perfect. Not too warm, not too chilly. Just that perfect balance where they were free to feel nothing but each other. Maura gladly backed herself into the wall this time, wrapping her hands around Jane’s neck and pulling her in, kissing her with reckless abandon because they were finally and truly alone. Outside, in a public alley…yes, but alone nonetheless. She reached for the pins she had so painstakingly secured to hold Jane’s hair in place and plucked each one free until her hair cascaded down and over her shoulders and back. Maura threaded her fingers through the newly loosed hair, wrapped locks in and around each digit and used the strands to anchor them together.

“What do you want?” Jane breathed huskily into Maura’s expectant mouth.

Maura closed her eyes, arched her back, thrusting her breasts more fully into Jane’s kneading hands, “I want you to fuck me.”

Jane’s right hand gripped the gritty brick wall to the side of Maura’s head, her left with deft and practiced ease popping the single button on those skin tight black pants, dragging the zipper down and then pushing past the red lace thong she knew was the final barrier.

Her fingers swirled through Maura’s arousal and parted her. Jane paused, pressed her lips to Maura’s, more tenderly this time as her hand fell from the wall to wrap around Maura’s waist.

“Oh!” Maura exclaimed with surprise, eyes slamming shut, head lolling back as Jane lifted her and entered her at the same time. She wrapped her legs around Jane’s waist and gasped with each ardent thrust that pushed deeper in and curled on the way out. Jane’s thumb made passes over her clit with each thrust. “Close…” Maura tightened her grip on Jane’s hair.

“AH!” Maura belted out her release, head falling forward to rest against Jane’s as she clenched around stilling fingers, the orgasm washing over her. “Mmm,” Maura purred into Jane’s ear as she loosened her grasp on fistfuls of dark hair and let it fall free as her feet slowly fell back to the ground.

“Better?” Jane inquired with a wry grin as Maura nodded and slinked down her body, hangs dragging up the backs of her thighs, under the skirt of the dress to squeeze the round of Jane’s taut ass. She hooked her fingers in Jane’s lace boyshorts and pulled them down to the pavement as she settled to her knees.

“Your turn,” Maura whispered seductively as she hiked Jane’s dress up. 

She wasted no time, giggling with satisfaction as Jane jerked at the first contact. Her tongue laved slowly through swollen arousal, fingers stroking and scratching the ridge of Jane’s hip bones as she held the dress out of the way. Maura pressed her whole mouth to Jane’s heat, parting her with her tongue alternating dipping inside with light circles around her clit.

The night was eerily silent, if in fact it was silent at all. It didn’t matter. The only sounds Maura noticed were Jane’s soft pants and moans of encouragement. Jane began to roll her hips to Maura’s ministrations, a silent plea for more. Maura obliged, tightening her grip and halting Jane’s accompanying movements she drew Jane’s clit into her mouth and sucked, gently at first but ratcheting up the intensity as her lover’s vocalizations grew louder.

“Fu…” Jane gasped, fingers clawing into the loose grit of the wall she was anchored against as she came. Maura continued her suckling kisses until every last spasm had subsided and she felt one of Jane’s hands drop and stroke through her hair.

With one last reverent kiss to Jane’s center, Maura released her grip on the skirt and let the fabric drop in a silky wave, one hand falling to massage the back of a thigh as she wiped the corners of her mouth and chin with the other.

A sharp intake of breath caused Maura to look up. Jane was staring straight ahead…at the wall. Hands that had relaxed with her release tensed and gripped the course brick wall again. “You have GOT to be kidding me!” Jane exclaimed with a guttural husk.

Where Maura had been pinned against the wall not moments earlier, there was a sign on the wall. She stood, leaving Jane’s underwear wet and discarded around her ankles. She turned to see what neither of them had noticed before.

**_This alley is under video surveillance._ **

It probably wasn’t the appropriate reaction. Maura’s hand flew to her mouth and she laughed. She couldn’t help it; she even tried to hold it back. The laugh came anyway.

“Maura!”

Maura turned slowly in the cage of Jane’s arms, pulled them down from the wall and forcibly placed them around her waist. It was then she glanced over Jane’s shoulder to see…sure enough, a camera, power light on, was mounted on the opposing wall and pointing directly at them. She licked her lips, looked Jane in the eye with a startling nonchalance before kissing her one more time. For the second time she regarded the camera, knelt to the ground and grabbed Jane’s undergarments, pulling them up as she stood.

“What do we do?” Jane whispered, panic-stricken, as if the camera was somehow, though most unlikely, equipped with sound.

Maura chuckled, kissed her again, tongue imbued with a sense of dominance. “Well, Jane. Sometimes you just have to pull up your panties, blow a kiss to the security camera, and walk out of the alley like nothing happened.”


End file.
